


not the couch

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [57]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Any ship! Sleepy Freddie is extra cuddly. Good luck getting up, he clings like a koala
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	not the couch

“John, dear, if you get up, I won’t blow you for a week.” How in the hell was John supposed to go to bed with a threat like that?

It was well past midnight and John was tired, Freddie was tired, and their bed was a mere 10 meters away but Fred seemed perfectly content to sleep on the couch, curled up with his boyfriend.

“Freddie, we are not sleeping on this couch again. You complained all day last time and I can’t do that again,” John argued, making a break for it. The older man just clung to him, hands around his neck as John practically dragged the singer up.

The bassist huffed. “If you don’t let me sleep in the bed, I won’t fuck you.” There it was, the biggest threat John could think of. He could hear the wheels turning in his head before he let out an unhappy grunt.

“You have to carry me though.” John grinned and turned in Freddie’s grip to face him.

“Thank you,” He sing-songed, wrapping his arms under him and pulling him up to hold him properly as they made their way to the bed. Freddie just tightened his hold and wrapped his legs around the younger man’s waist, planting light kisses to his neck.


End file.
